Generally, a pair of scissors is required to have excellent rotatability and durability. Therefore, especially, a pair of scissors to be used in a barber-beautyparlor field has conventionally been known, in which groove parts are respectively formed on contacting surfaces of a moving blade and a stationary blade to mate with each other; and these groove parts are pivotally connected to each other by using a spindle pin and a set screw under a condition where a bearing, which holds a plurality of steel balls, is sandwiched therebetween. That is, according to the pair of scissors, an excellent rotational movement of the moving blade and the stationary blade can be maintained due to smooth rotational movement of the steel balls held by the bearing.
However, according to such a pair of scissors, chips of cut hair and dusts are likely to enter between the bearing and the steel ball through long use; and this disadvantageously hinders the smooth rotational movement of the steel balls.
In addition, once such chips enter, they become very hard to be removed, and consequently, the bearing is required to be replaced with a new one, thereby raising a problem of high maintenance cost or the like.
The present invention, which is made considering such disadvantages of prior art, has an object to provide a pair of scissors capable of maintaining the smooth rotational movement for a long time by means of preventing entrance of chips and/or dusts.